The present invention is generally directed to toner processes, and more specifically, to aggregation and coalescence or fusion of a resin containing latex, colorant, such as pigment, dye, or mixtures thereof, and optional additive particles, and wherein there is selected a wax and which wax is substantially totally incorporated, that is, for example, from about 80 to about 100 percent, and more specifically, from about 90 to about 100 percent, and wherein there is minimal or no wax escaping from the toner. Thus, with the processes of the present invention there is enabled substantially no wax rejection, and therefore wax is not available to contaminate the environment within which it is used, such as a xerographic imaging apparatus, and wherein image streaking is substantially avoided, and image transfer is excellent.
The process of the present invention relates, for example, to the use of a wax dispersion in water as a seed to form encapsulated wax particles, and thereafter accomplishing an emulsion/aggregation/coalescence to form toner.